Two Worlds Collide
by Rainbows are YUMMY
Summary: Elise Lameroux is perfect. She is selfless, intent, and caring.She knows how to makes everyone around her happy.The problem is she can't make herself happy.Maybe a certain marauder could help her in showing her what the world is really like.Please Review!
1. Summary

_Nevershoutnever!: Losing it_

_I just lost it. And I can't believe it.  
I knew I was only sixteen  
but I thought I loved her.  
and it'd last forever. _

I was only sixteen the first time I really saw Elise Lameroux,

she was the most beautiful and whole thing I had ever seen.

But the thing we had wasn't a fling or a one night stand it was a true love.

Something that some people look for their whole lives and there it was sitting next to me deeply

searching the book beneath her slim hands.

We moved together like a symphony, Harmonic and beautiful.

But the things that I have done who was I Sirius Black to think I could deserve her,

My angel. Elise.

My Elise, she was temporary

and Me I didn't get her


	2. Two Worlds Collide

Two Worlds Collide

Demi Lovato: Two Worlds Collide_ She was giving the world so much that she couldn't see  
and she needed someone to show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But she needed you to believe_

Elise Lameroux was perfect. She was unselfish, courageous, responsible, and most of all, Gorgeous. She had lips the color of blood, those blue eyes that could get you to admit your darkest secrets, and of course she had to have the milk chocolate color ringlets. But she was different she could give everything she owned to you if you told her your house burnt down. She put birthday cards under your door on every single person's birthday. She sent you flowers if your cat died, and she never forgot once, not to say thank-you or please. Everywhere she went they made fun of her and called her stalker. She was different but beautiful at the same time and of course when you're that peculiar you have to catch the attention of the hottest person in the school. Sirius Black.

But being her busy unusual self she rejected him and sent him orchids for it. He was after the pretty girl who was oblivious to the fact that she smelt like honeysuckle and mint tea. But she didn't care because she was too busy thinking about others people's needs instead of her popularity status. Most think that's why he liked her, because she didn't chase him. But they may never now because she disappeared a day before graduation, some say she died but I know she didn't, but I mean I should know, I'm her, I am _Elise. _But, even if you don't believe the girl who was going to be engaged to Sirius Black, and then ran away. Just listen because this is really how it went, I'm serious. (No pun intended)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you do this summer, loser, plan world peace?" an onlooker said "no this past summer I went to America with my mom and dad." I replied of course politely. God I wished I had spit in their faces. They laughed and continued to walk past me, then a polite trouble maker stopped them talked to them, the hexed them. I gasped, he came over to me and asked "did they make fun of you, god they're jerks and can go to hell. Don't listen to them they're just jealous of you, okay" " Sirius, I am a big girl they just asked me what I did this summer, you just over reacted. But thank you for helping." I said then I kissed him on the cheek.

I turned around and walked away. I replayed the moment over again and again in my head, me leaning, my lips touching his cheek, then having to pull away. But like anything good it can't last, like my mom for example of course had to die this summer. But I must not wallow, people have bigger problems than this. So I picked up my trunk and owl and walked onto the train. The familiar scent still wafted over me like protection from un-polite people. I walked to an empty compartment and watched the country side blur past me.

Soon the lunch trolley came and I bought a licorice wand and some caldron cakes. I was eating them when a face slipped in I recognized, Sirius Black. "Hey Elise, what did you do this summer? I went to Italy and spent some time with my uncle Alfred." He said "This summer I went to America, then when we got back my mom died, but it's okay, she will be happier this way." I replied. "Oh I'm sorry, if it helps my whole family is crossing over to the dark side and hates my guts." He said happily. "Oh well, your summer was worse than mine then." I laughed but I think he knew much more happened that summer than just America and my Mom dying, I thought maybe he might have known about the running away for two weeks.

Doing that can change your personality a bit for most people. But for me it was just a way to not be home for the funeral, I'm not crazy I just really did not want to go to the funeral. But of course he didn't know because no one knew but me and my father. When I looked over he was gone and the only thing that was left was the indent of a butt print. Sirius Black was funny and charming, had more detention than you could count, but was known for being loyal. I was in no place to be choosey about friends, I mean I was eating lunch in a compartment by myself. Most people would be distraught about this, but I liked the quiet, it gave me time to think.

But really I was thinking about the cheek kiss thing, I am not a whore so I don't go around kissing people. But my lips against his soft creamy cheek had felt so good. I secretly wanted to see how his lips felt. I knew that I shouldn't be thinking about it but his face of an angel looked so perfect I just wanted it to be mine. But I was me and he hasn't asked me out in months so he probably doesn't even like me anymore. But still it wasn't illegal to want him… if I was secretive about it.

**Thank for reading click the button and review my story. I think it's a good story you should review it! ;D**

**Chapter Preview:**

"So do you really think that you are ugly or is that every girls thoughts on their selves?" he asked

"Mostly the girls say it because they want someone to ogle them proving them wrong, it's quite hilarious actually, self conscious girls." I replied laughing

"Do you think you are ugly" he asked

"No I think, I am perfect the way I am" I told him

"Good" he said


	3. Cue The Sun

Two Worlds Collide

_Daphne love derby__: _And if I don't come home tonight,  
_Cue the sun_ Just know I tried my best to fight.  
Please don't think I plan to lose to the night.  
And curse the moon so dull and bright,  
my heavy soul can't stand the light.  
It burns me straight to the bones

_*Flashback*_

_I stumble around the woods probably looking like a drunk doing so,_

_I hear a rustle, probably a rabbit or deer in the distance. Then I just scream… _

_Scream to let the pain and misery out, scream to begin the wracking of sobs that come along as a package deal._

_And finally I let out the final scream the one that reveals the true physical pain, the one of me slicing my arm open._

_Then I just cry, because I wish my father cared, and my mom hadn't died, and because I was far too kind and nobody was kind back._

_I sit there for a while and then I just run, I run as fast as a cheetah and as lithe as a gazelle. _

_I wouldn't look back. _

_Because if I looked back it would seem like I missed my old self._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The country side blew past, as I sat yearning still for Sirius to come back. But he didn't, he wanted to be with the more popular subjects, like Lily Evans or Allison Stewart. I was considered to be a freak, a loser, to him the cool one. But now I was wallowing and I have to remind myself again that other people have it much worse than me.

I grabbed my new robes and pulled them on. It was the same old school but I was a completely different person… Now I wore make-up, but I still loved too much, I swear my hair got darker with my mood, but I still had the childlike smile. I thought about how all the times Sirius had asked me out and I had said no for no apparent reason.

I kind of liked how he liked me enough that even though he already knew the answer, plus he was truly a nice person who made you feels good even if you were the ugliest person alive. Everyone just assumed that he would date a girl have sex then leave them with a tornado of questions. But he wasn't like that he loved like a normal person and he felt pain like everyone else plus he was hot and liked me. I looked at my arm, most of the cuts had healed and faded to a pink line. I know everyone thought that I had some weird disease or something like that. But I didn't I was a girl who was troubled and missed her family and wanted to love. The train came to a halt and I stepped out of my compartment.

The walk down the aisle of the train seemed like forever, jeering and taunts echoed my every steps they weren't worth it anyway as soon as we left I would work at the ministry and they would have their own lives. I step off the train when a soft warm hand helped me down.

"Why fancy seeing you here, Elise good thing I helped you down, we wouldn't want you to fall down and smack your little head on the pavement" Sirius said

"Well that's good I guess considering I hear concussions can be fatal" I said

He shrugged and laughed "I never noticed, but in the sun your eyes get this twinkle I have a question for you, do you think that you are ugly or is that every girls thoughts on their selves?" he asked

"Mostly the girls say it because they want someone to ogle them proving them wrong, it's quite hilarious actually, self conscious girls." I replied laughing

"Do you think you are ugly" he asked

"No I think, I am perfect the way I am" I told him

"Good" he said

"Thanks, I think… but I have to go McGonagall said he wanted the heads for all the houses for a brief meeting, well bye!" I said quickly he waved and then I disappeared into the sea of Hogwarts students.

A/N ;D

Hey, it took me soooooo long to finish this chapter. But the reviews helped me super mucho that's why this chapter is dedicated to XSiriusXIsXTheXBestX ;)

Kakashi92 :D

And Cannon and Grammar Queen ;D

Who I could not have done with-out her helpful advice and I will be updating once a week!

Rainbows And Smiles To You,

*Rainbow Explosion*


	4. Simple Enough

Nevershoutnever! Simple Enough: And if I was a sailor  
I'd sail the seven seas  
To tell you "baby I don't want you to leave"  
You see this world is such a sad place  
And without your pretty face  
I'm sure its gonna wind up much worse

EPOV

I skidded to a halt then turned the corner and flat out sprinted to my potions class.

Oh how the cliques were going to talk about this at lunch.

The stalker was late to class because she spent the night in the womping willow.

I slept in my dorms, ask Lily! I had a rough time sleeping, so I went to the astronomy tower to look at the stars.

Standing outside of the door greeting today was no one other than Sirius Black.

Perfect.

It was hard enough seeing him with his new girlfriend Polly everywhere but having to stand there shake his hand and smile, it was almost unbearable.

I was a hopeless romantic…

**SPOV**

Why oh why did she have to be so damn beautiful! It makes me so angry; I am Sirius black I do not get squeamish when I see a pretty girl. She is supposed to get giggles when she sees me!

Yet everyday when I see her laugh, there is nothing in that day that could go wrong. I wanted her.

Simple enough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****

A/N

OK short chapter I know but I have to study for my geometry test tonight but I felt the need to update for my readers so. Sorry but this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed and read so far Thank-you….

Rainbows and Smiles to you,

*Rainbow Explosion*


End file.
